Another FAYZ
by Dreamer4Evera
Summary: The FAYZ ended. Everyone was free, or so we thought. Exactly one year after the wall went down, a new one came up, this time in a town called Ashton, New York. If people made it through a FAYZ once, others can do it too, right? Welcome to another FAYZ. SYOC open
1. SYOC

**Hey there FAYZians! This is my first Gone fanfic and it's going to be an SYOC (submit your own character). Here's what you need:**

Name:

Age (5-15):

Gender:

Eyes/Hair/Skin color:

Typical clothing:

Personality:

Freak or normal:

(If freak)

Power level (none higher than 5):

Power:

Control over said power (can change throughout the story):

Good or bad in beginning:

Good or bad in end (if they change sides):

Relationships (Friends/Family/Boyfriend or Girlfriend(if any)):

Anything else you want me to know about this character:

**If you have a character you want me to use feel free to PM me or have it in reviews (all I ask is that if you are anonymous please put some sort of username down rather than just "guest"). I make no promises that your character will survive the FAYZ, but let me know if you REALLY want them to live and I will do my best (just remember: people die in the FAYZ). I'm going to choose the characters that I think fit best in my story, but don't feel bad if I don't use yours. **

**Expect chapter one sometime next weekend!**

**-L**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, yeah, I know I said I would start this last weekend. Sorry bout that; I just had too much homework to work on it :P. **

**Anyways, here's chapter one of Another FAYZ! I really hope you like it!**

Oliver Shaft sat at a dest in the back row of his science class, doodling on a blank page that he probably should have been writing notes on. Oh well, it's last period on a Friday, so Oliver really couldn't care less about DNA and cell division at the moment.

His best friend, Will Renolds, who was listening to music with headphones concealed by his hoodie, sat at the desk next to him drumming on his notebook with two pencils. It was clear he wanted to get out of there just as much as Oliver.

"...and so, with metaphase completed..." their teacher droned on and on, "we move on to the stage of—"

There was a collective gasp from around the room and Oliver looked up. Their teacher was gone.

At first no one spoke, so Oliver decided to break the tension. "Uh, where did Mr. Dane go?" he asked.

"I don't know man, he just kind of, you know, vanished." This was Theo Lefay, a boy near the front of the classroom with messy brown hair and pale skin.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "_Thanks,"_ he muttered, thinking Theo was being sarcastic, "can someone tell me what _really _happened."

Simone Davis, a girl sitting next to Theo, turned around. "No, really, he's telling the truth." she said. Normally Oliver would have been suspicious that she was just building off of what Theo said, but he had known her for years and she would never do that.

It was silent for a few more seconds, until Theo stood up. "Okay Kaya! You got me! Very clever; getting the whole class to help you with this. Congratulations, you can come out now." Usually, someone talking to thin air would be marked as crazy, but with Theo, everyone knew that this was not the case.

Him and a girl named Kaya Monroe had been in a prank war since they were little, and everyone had been involved in their elaborate schemes against each other in one way or another. It seemed Theo asssumed this was Kaya getting back at him for filling her locker with ping pong balls the week before.

Oliver shook his head. "Sorry dude, but I don't think this is Kaya; she would have shown herself by now if it were." It was true. Of all the good pranks Kaya did, she always had one flaw: she couldn't do a prank without taking credit for it. Oliver turned to Will, "What do you think?" he asked. Will didn't respond. He was still listening to music; oblivious to what was going on around him. Oliver nudged his shoulder, "_Will,"_ he said, trying to get his friend's attention.

Will glanced up and pulled his headphones out of his ears. "Hmm?" he mumbled, wrapping them up and putting them into his bag, "What'd you say?" he asked, then he looked around the classroom, "Hey! Where did Mr. Dane go?"

—

Brooke Mitchell sat in the middle of her math class, bored out of her mind. The girl next to her, Kaya Monroe, had her leg was bouncing up and down beneath her and was furiously scribbling down notes that her teacher had written on the board.

Just as her teacher finished writing down this column of notes, she vanished. Just, gone.

There.

Gone.

"Okay, who else saw that?" said Kaya loudly, looking around, "Anybody? I bet it was Theo. Did Theo put you up to this?" one girl opened her mouth but Kaya shushed her, "Of course Theo put you up to this, why not?"

Another girl tried to answer, "But he didn't-"

Again, Kaya cut her off. "I mean, honestly! He pulled the last prank, so shouldn't it only be fair that I get the next one?"

A boy started, "Well-"

Kaya sighed, exasperated. "Well I guess there isn't really a rule book, but isn't it just common courtesy to-" she didn't get to finish though, because this time Brooke had enough and interrupted _her_.

"Look," said Brooke, loudly, "we had nothing to do with this. I'm sure Theo had nothing to do with this either."

Kaya thought for a second, but then she glanced out the window and her eyes got a dazed look to them. "Look at the leaves on the trees," she said, "they're finally turning colors! I love the reds and oranges and-" as Kaya rattled on and on, Brooke put her fingers on her temples and groaned in frustration.

Eventually Brooke sighed in annoyance, "You know what?" she said, stopping Kaya in the middle of her sentence, "Why don't you and me go look for Theo so we can figure out if he is behind this,"

Kaya looked at her and shrugged, "Yeah, okay. Let's go!" she said, heading to the door and motioning for Brooke to follow her.

A boy from their class, Jonah, stepped in front of Brooke as she tried to follow Kaya out the door. "So you're just gonna leave us here?" he asked, "Just to go with Miss Talks-A-Lot to find her boyfriend who almost blew his head off with fireworks last year?"

Brooke remembered that; Theo had been trying to surprise Kaya on her fifteenth birthday with fireworks outside her bedroom window. The plan ended up blowing up in his face, literally. Surprisingly, he didn't get hurt, but it made for a very interesting story that had been told virtually every day for the past ten months.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting her hands on Jonah's shoulders like he was a little kid, "I didn't realize you still needed a babysitter. Are you scared? Do you want me to hold your hand or find your mommy?"

The class burst into laughter and Jonah turned bright red. Brooke pushed past him and headed out to meet Kaya in the hallway.

Once they were walking together Kaya said, "Okay, he's in science with Mr Dane, which is only a few rooms over."

Brooke nodded, and Kaya started talking about how she was really excited about her and her sister going to the movies together after school. As she talked, Brooke thought to herself, _This happened before. I remember the stories. And if I remember correctly, _ she thought, looking at her hands, _things __didn't go well for the people with special powers._

**Well, what did you think? I love reviews, so give me your thoughts! Also, the SYOT is still open (I need more bad characters), so feel free to keep submitting. So, yeah, that's all for now!**

**Until next time,**

**-L**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry this took so long, but I have a good reason. Okay, maybe not. Well what happened was I started watching Doctor Who (awesome show btw), so instead of going on here in my free ****time, I watched that instead. Like I said; not a very good excuse. Well, sorry. Anyways, here's chapter two! I hope you like it!"**

Oliver was tired of just sitting around. The others in his class were whispering to each other and giggling, as if this were funny. It wasn't. It was far from funny, at least from how Oliver viewed it. He grabbed Will's arm and began to drag him towards the door. "Hey, watch it!" said Will, annoyed, "This is a new jacket!"

Rolling his eyes, Oliver tugged his friend forward, heading for the hallway. Just as he reached out to turn the handle it flew open, revealing two girls from the classroom down the hall. "Alright, where is he?!" fumed Kaya, storming into the classroom. She spotted Theo sitting in his seat, "This was you, wasn't it?!"

Theo seemed genuinely confused, "What was me?" he asked, going over and standing nest to Will, in front of Kaya.

She didn't buy it. "Oh very clever. Playing dumb are we? Well fine. I'll play along. Since you don't know what happened, I'll tell you. Maybe that will refresh your memory. Okay, this is what happened. We were sitting in class having a perfectly normal day and suddenly POOF! Our teacher was gone! No word, no bang; nothing! I have to hand it to you though; this was a pretty good one. I mean, getting not only our entire grade but also all of the teachers to go along with it? Im-press-ive!" she said, drawing out the last word.

Will, who had spent the majority of this rant puzzling over his phone, held up his hand to stop her from continuing on. "Guys," he said, "my phone isn't working. I got no internet or dial tone! Nothing!"

The girl from behind Kaya spoke up for the first time, and Oliver realized who it was. "I think we should go to my house," said Brooke, "it seems to me that this is like the 'FAYZ' thing that happened last year. At my house we have every newspaper and magazine article that was written about it."

Kaya looked around at everyone, confused. "Okay fine, since no one else will ask, I will. Why do you have saved articles from this thing?"

Brooke looked down, "My... my cousin Charlie was trapped in there. It tells us what happened to him, and to all of them. We couldn't just get rid of them." she said quietly.

Kaya put a sympathetic arm around her shoulder, "Did he die?" she asked with concern. When everyone looked at her, shocked, she said "What? It's a perfectly reasonable question!"

Brook wiped her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, he did. But it happened; it's over. What's done is done. Let's just get to figuring out what the hell is going on around here." With that she turned and stalked out of the classroom. Without looking back, she said, "I don't care who comes, but you have to come now, because I'm not stopping."

Kaya followed Brooke out immediately, jogging up until she was walking next to her. Will and Oliver glanced at each other, but then trailed after the two girls. Just as they were leaving the school they heard fast footsteps approaching. "Hey guys wait up!" shouted Theo as he ran to catch up with them.

Once he was walking beside them Theo cleared his throat, "So do you guys think this is like the FAYZ thing?"

Will shrugged, "I dunno man. Maybe, maybe not. For all we know this is just some elaborate joke."

Oliver opened his mouth to tell Will that, no, there is absolutely no chance that this is a joke, but was interrupted by an ear splitting scream from behind them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cole Jacobs was never the most popular person in the world. In fact, there were times where the only person that acknowledged him was his cousin, Oliver.

That's why, when Cole caught sight out the window of Oliver, Will, and a few people Cole didn't know, he wanted to go with them. Cole flew out of his seat and rushed down the hall, pushing past other kids streaming out of their classrooms and practically flying out the front door. What he didn't account for was, as he raced down the school's front steps, a foot sticking out as he rushed by. Cole went tumbling down the steps and ended up sprawling in the grass. Annoyed, he stood up and brushed himself off before turning to see who had tripped him. When he saw who it was, Cole was not surprised.

"Watch where you're going loser!" said Jonah, shoving Cole backwards.

Cole sighed, "Jonah you're the one that tripped_ me. _Grow up," he said, trying to push past the taller boy.

Jonah just pushed him back, this time knocking him to the ground again. "That's a tough thing to say from a weakling like you." he said pulling his fist back, ready to strike.

Instinctively Cole held up his hands to cover his face, but the blow never came. Instead he heard Jonah cry out, and he opened his eyes in time to see Jonah fly backwards, tumbling on the ground due to the bolt of electricity that had just hit him square in the chest. One girl screamed, and the rest of Cole's classmates looked at him in fear.

"Freak! He's a mutant freak!"

"Oh my gosh he just attacked Jonah!"

"Get him! Before he hurts someone else!"

Shouts and accusations came from every side, overwhelming Cole and terrifying him. Thinking fast he turned and bolted from the crowd, leaving behind them and their threats.

Hearing footsteps approaching behind him Cole turned to see that he was being chased by four of the strongest people in his grade; all of which were part of Jonah's pack.

Sprinting, Cole managed to pull ahead from them for awhile, but eventually started running out of steam. As he started to slow down a hand grasped his arm and Cole, terrified, looked up, not ready to accept his fate.

Instead, though, he saw a boy, not much older than him. "Come with me," he said, pulling him into his house. Once they were in he locked the door.

"They saw us come in here," said Cole, peering out the window, "They _will_ break down the door."

The boy laughed, "Not once my sister's finished with them they won't."

There was a bang on the door, "I know you're in there freak!" shouted a voice from the other side of the door. "Come out and face us like a man!"

Cole looked at the boy, scared, "Wait a second did you say you were sending your sister out there?"

The boy grinned, "Yeah, and wait till you see this," he said, motioning for Cole to look out the window again.

Confused, Cole followed and looked out. "I don't get it," he said. All he saw were a bunch of bullies pounding on the door and shouting threats. They hadn't yet seen Cole or the boy in the window.

The boy pointed outside, "Just look," he said.

Without warning the largest of the four doubled over as if he had been hit in the gut and fell to the ground. The others, completely forgetting about Cole, looked around, confused as to why their leader went down. Another cried out and held his head, falling in a heap on top of the first and then the third just went down; his knees collapsing beneath him. The last one standing held his fists up, as if trying to fight this ghost. A large red welt appeared on his arm, and he cried out, holding it tight.

Stumbling over each other, the four bullies tried to rush out, but something kept pushing them down, or, in one case, preventing him from getting up all together. Finally they made it into the street where nothing seemed to be attacking them.

Three of them turned and ran back to the center of town but, before following them, the last shouted "You got lucky this time freak, but you had better watch your back!"

Cole sighed with relief, "Thanks man," he said to the kid that had helped him out, "but what just happened?"

The boy didn't say anything but, grinning, undid the lock and threw the door open, rushing into the yard. "That was awesome, Lex! They won't be coming back here any time soon!"

Cole raised his eyebrows, amused. "Dude you know no one's there right?"

As he said it, Cole was proven wrong, for a girl with short brown hair appeared out of thin air. Cole yelped and jumped back, and the siblings laughed.

"Nice," said the boy, high fiving his sister, "gets 'em every time,"

"The name's Alexis," said the girl, "and this doofus is Connor," she indicated her brother.

"I'm Cole," he said.

"So," said the girl, Alexis, "you're a freak?"

Cole shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so," he said.

She looked at him closely, like a hawk eyeing its prey, "What can you do?" she asked suddenly.

Caught off guard, Cole looked at her blankly, "What?" he asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "What did you do to piss them off in the first place?"

Cole looked at the ground, "I, um, well, I kind of electrocuted one of their buddies," he said, expecting the two of them to run in fear or, at least, look a bit scared.

Instead, Alexis laughed and Connor came up next to him and patted him on the back. "'Atta boy. Well Lex, looks like we've got a fighter. He seems to have some major powers to top it off. We could definitely use him."

Alexis grinned and nodded.

"Sorry, but use me for what?" asked Cole, getting nervous. Connor ushered the three of them inside.

Once they were in the house, Alexis flopped down on the couch, but Connor stayed standing. "We've known about this for weeks," he started.

"How?" asked Cole.

"Well, first we got the powers," said Connor, gesturing to him and his sister, "I can move faster than lightning and Alexis, well, you saw what she can do. That started a few months ago. Then came the voice. It told us to prepare for war. Over the past few weeks, the two of us have been searching for freaks; people with powers like you and I. There aren't many yet, but we're still searching. The issue is, though, we need a leader,"

Cole started backing towards the door, "Well why can't it be either of you?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Connor was suddenly behind him, stopping Cole from going any further, as Alexis said, "According to the voice, we're too unstable. It wants someone who is smart; someone who can not just fight wars, but win them. We, well, we're just in it for the fighting."

"Come on Cole," said Connor, steering him to the couch and sitting him down, "there's gonna be a war. You can tell just as much as I can. What you saw out there? That'a just the start of it. We scare them, Cole; they don't like powers. They will try to destroy us."

Alexis cut in, "Yeah Cole, and you wouldn't even have to worry, because the voice will do all of the hard work; you would just be there to take in the glory. You don't want to be known as the idiot who chose the wrong side, do you?"

Cole shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," said Alexis, grinning, "you want to be the captain that leads his team to victory."

**So yeah, that's chapter two! Like? Don't like? Thoughts? Corrections? Questions? Reviews are always loved! :) **

**Until next time,**

**-L**


End file.
